Pasado
by SkullDan
Summary: Había llegado al pasado, ahora yo una simple chica del siglo XXI había logrado retroceder hasta el a;o 1840. Mi comportamiento y torpeza jamas encajarían en aquella sociedad machista. Ahora no era mas que una simple campesina, odiaba a la nobleza y sus estúpidas normas, jamas podría amar a alguien de su clase... o al menos eso creía. GaaMatsu, Naruhina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Otra de mis ideas comienza aquí :), Espero que les guste los amores prohibidos. **

Cap 1 : Bienvenido sea el pasado

Matsuri's Pov

Respire profundo, entre en aquel cubículo y cerré mis ojos tragando grueso.

- ¿Lista? –escuche decir.

- Lista- repetí de forma afirmativa, aunque en mi interior sabía que no lo estaba.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, ahora estaba encerrada en aquel cubo gigante, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente, la adrenalina y el terror se apoderaban de mí. Escuche un gran estruendo y comencé a notar que todo se movía violentamente, miles de pensamientos negativos se apoderaron de mí, no podía imaginar otra cosa que no fuera mi muerte de mil formas diferentes, las más violentas que se me podían ocurrir.

Todo se detuvo repentinamente y sentí un vacío en mi estómago, me di cuenta que estaba cayendo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! –no pude evitar gritar mientras caía.

Fin Matsuri's Pov

* * *

Después de un satisfactorio almuerzo, como era común en la nobleza , el Duque había salido a tomar aire fresco en los extensos jardines del palacio.

- Su alteza, que agradable sorpresa verlo por aquí- dijo un rubio, encargado del cuidado de los jardines.

- Naruto. Te he dicho que no me hables con tanta formalidad – dijo serio el joven Duque.

- Si, lo siento – Gaara y Naruto eran de dos estatus sociales totalmente diferentes.

- Da igual, no te preocupes- la forma de hablar del duque era seria, con poca simpatía, alguien que no le conociera creería que era odioso, presumido y pedante.

- Escuche que le propuso matrimonio a la duquesa Sari – dijo Naruto esperando alguna forma de orgullo o felicidad en el duque, pero Gaara no mostro ninguna seña de emoción.

- Si, su familia ha aceptado, nos casaremos al final del verano, cuando yo vuelva a casa.

- Pues en ese caso, muchas felicidades – A pesar de las diferencias sociales de ambos, Naruto era uno de las personas en que Gaara mas confiaba, en él y en la hermosa princesa Hinata.

Pasaron algunos minutos, después de cruzar algunas palabras, Gaara volvió al palacio y Naruto siguió con su trabajo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – una especie de ruido parecía venir del cielo. Se hacía cada vez más cercano, era un grito.

Naruto se quedó perplejo, algo había caído del cielo a unos metros del, le había parecido ver a un ser humano caer en los arbustos, pero estaba un poco asustado para comprobarlo. Espero unos segundos.

- ¡Itaaaaii! – una castaña se levantaba entre los arbustos sobándose la cabeza.

- Oye ¿estas…. Bien?- Naruto se detuvo, se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, la ropa de la chica era bastante, diferente ¿ tal vez?, En pleno siglo XIX, unos pantalones a la cadera y una blusa sin mangas podía ser algo bastante polémico. El simple hecho de que a una chica usara pantalones era realmente abrumador.

- ¡Mierda! Tsk. Sí, creo que solo fue un golpe, nada grave. – "¿¡MIERDA!?" Pensó el chico, cada vez se asombraba más, una mujer no debía tener ese tipo de vocabulario, era obsceno y propio de piratas.- ¡No puedo creer que este viva! Por cierto, ¿podrías decirme en dónde estoy y en qué fecha se supone que es?

- Lo…Londres, 1840

- ¡1840! Esto no es una broma ¿cierto?, ¡aawww! No puedo creerlo, ¡DE VERDAD FUNCIONO!

Naruto aún no caía en cuenta acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

- Por cierto, soy Matsuri. Vengo del futuro, del año 2030. – Ella le hablo con orgullo y los ojos de él parecían dos platos, su boca no llego hasta el piso porque era anatómicamente imposible. El asombro que Naruto sentía era totalmente desconcertante, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que le estaban jugando una broma.

- Déjate de bromas. Deberías salir de aquí, no es buena idea colarse en el palacio real.

- ¿Palacio Real? ¿Enserio?, debo ir verlo- y dicho esto e ignorando las advertencias de Naruto, la chica corrió hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente, pero comenzó a ver borroso hasta perder el conocimiento. El golpe a fin de cuentas, si le había afectado.

**Saludos a todos, gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el cap 2 :D, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Cap 2: La indiferencia, enamora.**

Naruto miro a Matsuri desplomarse en el piso, se sintió aliviado en cierta forma, si aquella chica era vista en el palacio con aquella extraña ropa, quien sabe que pasaría. Camino hacia el cuerpo, miro a ambos lados, atento de que nadie lo estuviera observando, tomo a la chica en brazos y la llevo hasta su casa tomando algunos atajos por el bosque, principalmente para que nadie lo viera y mal interpretara la situación.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la castaña abriendo los ojos.

- Te desmayaste, creo que el golpe de la cabeza fue algo fuerte.

- ¿Qué? De verdad no lo recuerdo

- Comenzaste a caminar hacia el palacio y de pronto te desplomaste.

- Camine… el palacio…. ¡Cierto, ya lo recuerdo! Eso me recuerda que debo ir allí.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Acaso el golpe te afecto?

- ¡Eh! ¿Porque lo dices?

- No cualquiera puede entrar al palacio, debes tener invitación. Además… yo… bueno- Naruto se sonrojo un poco- no creo que sea buena idea ir vestida de esa forma.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es lo normal ¿no?

- ¡NO!

- Creo que tienes razón- dijo sin entusiasmo- además tengo hambre, parece ser de noche y no tengo ni idea de cómo volver a mi verdadera época- dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia –Gracias por hospedarme.

- De nad… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Hospedarte?

- Sí, no tengo a donde ir. Je

Naruto suspiro, ella era una completa extraña, además parecía estar loca. ¿Cómo la iba a hospedar? No tenía dinero suficiente para mantenerse ni el mismo y sabía que ella definitivamente, le traería problemas, pero no tenía el corazón para echarla a su suerte.

- Hay un poco de estofado si quieres comer y puedes dormir ahí lo que resta de la noche- Naruto había aceptado.

- ¡Arigato!

Esa tarde, Sari, había llegado al palacio. Gaara fue el primero en recibir a su prometida. Tomo su mano suavemente y le planto un cariñoso beso en el dorso de esta, al cual ella le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Sari era una hermosa de chica de 19 años, pelo castaño, largo y sedoso, el cual siempre solía recoger con peinados extravagantes. Era conocida como una de las mujeres más vanidosas de la alta sociedad, le gustaba lucir sus costosos vestidos de seda cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Era ambiciosa, malcriada y materialista, además no solía tomarse las cosas en serio, algo bastante distinto de su futuro esposo. Hinata cada vez que la veía, se preguntaba cómo alguien como Gaara había terminado comprometido con ella.

Sari había sido rodeada y acosada por todas la mujeres que habían sido invitadas esa tarde a tomar el té, todas menos Hinata y Temari, que aunque querían a Gaara, no les producía ninguna satisfacción que fuera a casarse con una mujer tan terrible como esa.

- ¿En qué piensas?-Le pregunto Sari a Gaara después de un rato, al verlo sentado pensativo en uno de los salones del palacio.

- Nada importante- respondió el.

- En ese caso, nos vemos mañana – le dijo ella. Hasta que no estuviera casados no podían dormir juntos.

- Si claro, que pases buenas noches – le dijo él.

Sari miro a ambos lados, que nadie los estuviera mirando y le planto un disimulado pero apasionado beso en los labios. Ella amaba al chico ya que él tenía todo lo que ella quería.

Al día siguiente, Matsuri se levantó temprano. Le había costado dormir un poco, la cama era un tanto incomoda pero no se quejaba.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Matsuri observo un par de rebanadas de pan, mantequilla y leche.

- Oh si, gracias, muero de hambre.

Hubo un silencio intenso, Naruto la miraba pensativo.

- ¿De verdad vienes del futuro?- pregunto el rubio desconfiado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Clarog queg sig! ¿Acasog nog meg creegs? – dijo con la boca llena de comida

- Bueno, no es que no te crea, solo que es un poco….

- Increíble lo sé, incluso ni yo pensé que funcionara, pero traigo algunas pruebas. –Matsuri se levantó de la mesa, trajo la pequeña mochila que traía con ella y saco varios objetos, todos electrónicos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Una cámara- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba una foto a la cara del chico.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Un flash, solo una luz que lanza la cámara para captar mejor las imágenes, ves- le dijo mostrándole la fotografía.

- ¡INCREIBLE!

Así pasaron casi toda la mañana, Matsuri se divertía con las expresiones de Naruto.

- Es un poco tarde, debo ir a trabajar, volveré al atardecer.

- ¿Se supone que debo quedarme encerrada aquí?

- Bueno… no lo sé.

- Iré al pueblo, puedo hacer las compras, o alguna otra cosa que necesites, pero no quiero quedarme aquí.

- Supongo que… eso está bien- dijo rascándose la cabeza, pensaba que no sería una buena idea- pero antes- se acercó a una especie de baúl y de el, saco un vestido – Era de mi madre, tal vez te sirva.

- Gracias- dijo asombrada, le había parecido hermoso.

- En ese caso, me voy. No vayas a causar problemas.

"Tsk, problemas, ¿yo?" – pensó, sin embargo sabía que su segundo nombre podía ser perfectamente PROBLEMAS.

Se midió el vestido, le había quedado a la medida, a pesar de que era sencillo y propio de la clase trabajadora, hacía llamar mucho la atención. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser incomodo, Matsuri no solía usar vestidos. _"Bueno ya que, si con esto no llamo la atención, supongo que podre soportarlo_" Noto que no tenía zapatos, así que se levantó de hombros y coloco las tenis que traía.

Salió a la calle, esperando no olvidar por donde volver.

Comenzó a caminar, de forma tranquila. Se asombraba por cualquier cosa. Observaba con detenimiento, cada carroza que pasaba. Las pequeñas casas de barro, las mujeres con sus largos vestidos. Niños correteando y jugando por las calles de piedra. Noto algunas miradas sobre ella pero no le tomo importancia. Siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a la plaza. Un lugar donde mercaderes se reunían para vender gran cantidad de los productos. Había una gran multitud, caminar entre ellos se hacía bastante difícil. Sin embargo se abría espacio a duras penas, quería seguir mirando todo, pero debido a su impaciencia sintió que había golpeado a alguien.

- Upss!, Lo siento- dijo

Muchos de los que estaban cerca del "pequeño" accidente, la miraron con preocupación y otros con simple asombro, algunos hacían pequeños comentarios pero eso no alteraba el silencio que se había formado. Matsuri no entendía mucho, ¿Por qué hacían tanto alboroto?, miro la cara del hombre al que había golpeado, sus ojos aguamarina mostraban indignación, esperando una reverencia y una disculpa digna de la nobleza.

- No tiene por qué enojarse tanto, fue un accidente – le dijo al Duque, el no respondía nada, una pequeña risilla se escuchó, Hinata no podía evitarlo.

- ¡Insolente! – Sari, salió a la defensiva.

- ¿Eh?- se preguntó Matsuri –Tsk, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Se toman muy enserio la cosas- dicho esto dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

El público seguía aún más sorprendido, si fuera alguno de ellos, estarían hincados pidiendo perdón. El duque la miro irse, "Que situación tan interesante" pensó, no podía quitarle la vista de encima aquella figura que se marchaba con tal indiferencia. Se dio cuenta que realmente no se molestó para nada con lo que había pasado.

- Mínimo deberíamos azotarla, ¿cómo se atreve? – dijo Sari, dando un paso para seguir a la chica, pero Gaara la detuvo con el brazo.

- Es suficiente Sari, volveremos al palacio.

Esa mañana, Temari, se levantó emocionada, sabía que esa tarde llegaba la nueva correspondencia, esperaba encontrar alguna noticia de su amado pirata.

Espero ansiosa, después del almuerzo se mantuvo en los jardines del palacio. Hasta que llego el cartero. Corrió rápidamente, recogió las cartas. Reviso cada uno de los sobres, uno tenía su nombre pero no traía remitente. Sonrió, sabía que era él. Lo guardo entre sus vestidos. Nadie tenía permitido abrir la correspondencia sin que el rey la viera primero, aunque fuera para sus invitados.

Le dio el resto de los sobres al mayordomo y subió a su habitación.

_Volveré en un par de días, búscame en casa de Naruto, chica problemática._

Su corazón estallo de gozo, llevaba tres meses y nueve días sin verlo. Sonrió, solo era cuestión de esperar la llegada de su barco y apenas lo hiciera, se dirigiría a la casa del jardinero.

* * *

Todos habían terminado de cenar, Sari no paraba de comentar la desagradable situación que habían pasado en la plaza del pueblo, Temari sonreía para ella misma, sumida en sus pensamientos.

El rey se levantó de su asiento.

- Tengo un anuncio que dar.

Todos callaron y miraron atentos. Nadie en absoluto imaginaba que estaba a punto de decir.

- Mi querida Hinata…. ¡Está comprometida! Han venido a pedir su mano hoy.

_"!¿Qué?! ¡NO! _Pensó la ojiperlada, ella no quería casarse con alguien a quien no amara. Mientras todos sonreían y aplaudían, ella mantuvo su cabeza gacha. Estaba molesta y triste. Esa noche no pudo dormir.

Esa noche Gaara soñó con su boda, veía a Sari entrar, con su gran y esponjoso vestido de novia, levanto su velo y lo único que veía era la cara de aquella chica que se había topado en la plaza.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :')**

**Lenore: No sabes como me alegra tenerte en los comentarios :D**


End file.
